Written in the Scars
by DarkeArcanine
Summary: A series of one-shots for my story "The Sweetest Sin." Featuring moments in the lives of Obito, DJ, Kakashi, Rin, and others. ObitoxOC. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Here's a Halloween one-shot for you guys to celebrate the holiday! It is also the start of my one-shot series, so be sure to follow it!**

**Happy Halloween to all of you, and I hope you're happy to see Obito again!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

When I was younger, I lived in a decent sized house with decent neighbors. I had actually befriended some of them, and since I was born in this other land, I picked up some of their customs. One of my all-time favorite holidays celebrated was none other than Halloween.

Now, Konoha had never celebrated Halloween before and I had no intention of asking them to do so for my sake. When I commented to Kakashi that I wanted to carve a pumpkin for old time's sakes, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why in the world would you do that? I don't know where you came from, but that seems a little…off."

So I pouted and sulked off to see if Obito would help me instead.

"You want to carve a face into the pumpkin?" He looked at the orange squash I held in my hands. "Like the Hokage Mountain?"

"Um…no. Not exactly. It's how we celebrated a holiday called Halloween in my land."

"Halloween?"

"Yeah. We would dress up like different things and goes to houses to ask for candy. We carved pumpkins to use as decorations though people use to believe it warded off evil spirits." I smiled fondly at the memory.

"That sounds crazy! I think it's kind of like our Obon festival."

"…Obon?"

"Yeah. We celebrate the spirits of the dead and such, though I think it's a bunch of crazy hoo-ha. The Obon Festival is pretty neat though, and if you walk around you'll see a bunch of fires that people light because they believe it shows the dead ancestors where their relatives are."

"That sounds neat!" I gasped. "When do you celebrate it?"

"Sometime in July or August."

I frowned in disappointment. "Well, Halloween is kind of like that. A lot of people think that the barrier between this world and the ghost world is thin enough for spirits to pass through."

Obito noticed my disappointment. "Well, I would still like to carve your pumpkin here! It'll be fun!"

I grinned. "Alright! Let's go back to my house!"

* * *

"What do I do first?" Obito looked at me questioningly as I picked up one of his kunai.

"Well we cut the top off…" I made a circle in the top of the pumpkin. "…And then we remove the pumpkin guts!"

"Eww…" Obito crinkled his nose at the smell coming from the pumpkin. "That smells nasty!"

"Don't be a baby!" I stuck my hand in and removed a handful of orange mush. "See? We got to get all that stuff out."

Obito rolled up his sleeves and stuck his hand in the pumpkin. His face contorted into disgust as he lifted the pulp and put it in a bowl we had nearby. "This is officially the grossest thing I have ever done."

I giggled and grabbed another handful to remove. "We'll have to separate the seeds so I can cook them. That's what my Mom used to do, at least."

We continued to talk when a disturbed Kakashi poked his head around the corner. "What the-?"

Obito grinned. "Were making a…" His face furrowed in confusion. " …uh…"

"Jack-o-lantern."

"Yeah! That!"

Kakashi glared at us. "You're making a mess. He stared at the orange pumpkin gunk. "There better not be a speck of that pulp when you're done."

"Yeah, yeah." Obito flicked some of the orange pulp onto Kakashi's face. He narrowed his eyes further before cleaning of his face and stalking out of the room.

"What a stick in the mud…" Obito growled. His face suddenly lit up. "You know what? We should go get little Itachi!"

"He kind of scares me…"

"How? You're older than him."

I frowned. "Whatever."

"I'm going to go get him. You keep cleaning…that." Obito quickly rushed out of the house while I sighed.

Pansy.

* * *

"This seems illogical." The young Itachi frowned at the orange gunk that had been removed from the pumpkin.

"Nah, it was kind of fun!" Obito laughed. "Put your hand in!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Come on!"

"Not happening." Obito pouted.

"What if I gave you some candy? That's what you do ,right DJ? Hand out candy to kids?" Itachi's eyes lit up. It was no secret that he had a sugar addiction.

"…Fine." He stuck his small hand in the pumpkin and pulled out a glob of the guts with a slightly disgusted look. He placed it in the bowl and then looked at Obito pointedly.

"Candy."

Obito gave him a lollipop that he happily sucked on. I cleaned the last bit of pulp before putting the top on.

"Now we need a face."

Obito lifted up a marker. "We can draw one to cut out!" I laughed as he crouched in front of the pumpkin and drew something that supposedly resembled a face.

"You are a horrible artist." Itachi pointed out. I nodded in agreement while Obito glared.

"Then you do better, you little weasel."

Itachi calmly wiped the face off of the pumpkin before drawing a face that actually looked like a face. Obito frowned. "Yeah, whatever. Real faces don't have triangle noses."

"Hn." Itachi chewed on his lollipop.

While they bickered, I picked up the kunai and began to follow Itachi's lines. Soon a neat little face grinned back at us.

"That's awesome!" Obito grinned. Itachi nodded in agreement while I abserved my handiwork.

"I need a candle to put in so his face lights up." Itachi produced a candle from his tool bag and handed it to me while I put it in the pumpkin.

"We can light it when it's dark out. Thanks for the help Itachi!" The young Uchiha grunted before leaving to return to whatever task he had been previously doing.

"Let's go tell everyone to meet here tonight, Obi-kun."

"Alright!"

* * *

Team Minato stood outside of the apartment building as I carried the pumpkin out. Minato watched in amusement as Obito described to Rin the carving process who was nodding every so often. Kakashi was judging the pumpkin with narrowed eyes.

"You ready to light it Obi-kun?"

"Yeah!"

I turned to get a match but saw Obito move out of the corner of my eye. "Wait, don't-!" I yelped but watched in horror as Obito got the bright idea to light the candle with a fireball jutsu.

The team stared in shock as the orange squash caught on fire and began to char. Obito and I gaped in horror as our hard work burned to a crisp.

"What- Obito, you're a moron!" Kakashi seethed as Obito rubbed his head sheepishly.

"It was an accident!"

I started to laugh hysterically. It was sad seeing all of our hard work burn down, but it was funnier to watch everyone's reaction.

"I guess it's a good idea you guys don't celebrate Halloween."

* * *

**I went as Darth Vader :D**

**Question: What did you do for Halloween?**

**Also, the cover contest is open till November 15th. Have a Happy Halloween!**

**With love,**

**-Darke**


End file.
